A Little Nightmare Of Mine
by nglds
Summary: O que você faria se tivesse pesadelos constantes? O que você faria se do nada tudo fosse tirado de você? O que você faria se de repente, como uma gripe, alguém dissesse que ama você? O que faria se um grande mistério rondasse sua vida? O que faria se sua vida fosse feita de perguntas a quais não ha respostas? Bem Vindo(a) a vida de Diana, ou melhor, ao seu pesadelo.
1. 4:30 da manhã

**Advertência**

Certifique-se de que sua mente é aberta e nada preconceituosa. O que irá ler aqui não é nada convencional, é tudo fora do contexto padrão de uma mente sã. Amor? Se veio aqui esperando romance, digo a você que pare por aqui e volte a fazer o que fazia antes. Amor, não será uma palavra muito usada por aqui ... se é que ela vai ser realmente usada. Não, isso não é piada, sou uma pessoa de um humor escasso. Aventura? Mistério? Romance? (_já disse que não tem romance porra_) Drama? Palavras Chulas? (_talvez_)  
>Não sei, são muitas perguntas, leia e descubra por si só.<br>Tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Era tarde da noite quando me encontrava em um lugar totalmente estranho, sua aparência lembrava-me meus piores pesadelos, um ar denso, pesado, uma neblina forte, a escuridão ocupava quase todo o lugar e aquele medo que pairava solto no ar chegava a arrepiar minha pele. Ouço passos trás de mim, viro-me para ver quem vem vindo, mas a neblina me impedia, conseguia ver apenas borrões. Decido então correr pra longe dali, achar um local seguro, se é que havia algum lugar por ali que fosse seguro. Escondo-me atrás de uma árvore, que era grossa o suficiente para impedir que me vissem. Então consigo ver, são dois homens, um é loiro, magrelo e alto o outro não consegui distinguir suas feições, ele estava um pouco longe. Os ouço conversando ...<p>

"Eu vi, tô te falando cara, ela foi por ali" Diz o Loiro magrelo.  
>"Cara, não tem ninguém ali, são apenas as arvores ... Vamos, temos que encontrá-la. Temos que achar ela, viva ou morta." Retruca o desconhecido.<br>"Mas eu tô te falando que eu vi alguém ali, perto das árvores" O loiro responde. Estremeço ao ouvir aquilo, será mesmo que eles me viram?!

Eles então dão meia volta e seguem em direção oposta a minha, um alívio percorre meu ser, decido sair dali o quanto antes, o mais rápido possível, tendo o maior cuidado para não fazer barulho algum que pudesse chamar a atenção deles, andando em ponta de pé, quando piso em um galho seco e um estralo fino e estridente percorre o lugar. "Droga, já não bastasse está em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, perdida e ainda tem essa droga de galho pra fuder tudo." Penso. Quando olho para ver se algum deles tinha ouvido o barulho, eles já estão na metade do caminho, correm em minha direção como se suas vidas dependessem de minha captura, ou como se estivessem caçando um animal. E o loiro magrelo gritando em meio a sua pesada e cansada respiração ...  
>"Eu não te falei que ela tinha ido por aqui, eu te falei cara, eu disse que tinha alguém atrás das arvores, eu te falei ... cara eu sei das coisas" Fala o loiro, com tom de deboche em sua voz.<br>"Porra, vai ficar enchendo a paciência com isso?" Diz "o desconhecido"

Corro, corro o mais rápido que posso, uso toda a minha força. E é então que percebo, estou numa floresta ... Entro em meio a densa escuridão que é guarda em seu interior.  
>Não consigo ver nada em minha frente, mas continuo correndo, correndo pra longe daqueles homens que por algum motivo me querem. Sinto um ardor em minha bochecha esquerda ... algo me cortou, não paro para ver se o corte foi profundo, mas posso sentir o sangue quente que escorre por ele e chega até minha boca, sinto umas pequenas pontadas de dor vindo do corte, mas realmente resolvo ignorar. Salvar minha vida, isso é a prioridade. Quando percebo que já estou alguns metros a mais na frente deles paro para conseguir recuperar meu fôlego, afinal estou correndo sem parar a mais ou menos duas horas. Ainda era noite, mas não havia mais aquela escuridão, a noite tornou-se clara, estava amanhecendo, passei quase um dia inteiro correndo, pude então finamente vê onde estava. Uma floresta de arvores altas e baixas, a vegetação em volta era muito densa, se não estivesse tão cansada e delirando um pouco por causa da fome podia jurar que tinha visto uma girafa, a neblina ainda se fazia presente mas já não era tão densa, galhos finos saiam por entre os troncos das arvores, como se fossem pequenos braços, braços finos e tortos, devo ter me cortado em um desses enquanto corria.<br>Barulho. Levanto-me rapidamente para ver se eles haviam conseguido me alcançar, e para minha sorte estavam mais perto do que poderia imaginar, volto a correr, minhas forças já haviam ido embora, minhas pernas doíam, meu corpo pedia por descanso, mas não iria desistir, continuo correndo. Quero viver. Correr para longe seria a decisão mais sábia a se fazer nessas horas. É o que faço, corro e corro, até que uma claridade invade minha vista e fico desnorteada e paro por alguns instantes, até que minha visão se acostume novamente com a luz, havia passado muito tempo no escuro, meus olhos doem. Passados os instantes, minha visão volta ao normal e consigo enxergar onde estou, no meio da floresta e em minha frente, encontrasse algo impossível de se explicar, uma fenda na terra, não uma simples fenda. Uma larga, enorme e gigantesca fenda. Metros e metros de profundidade, isso se tiver fim, sua largura era aproximadamente do tamanho de dois campos de futebol e eu estava ali, parada à beira desse precipício.

Passos rápidos atrás de mim, ouço vozes, são eles. Um medo percorre minha espinha, minha pele está arrepiada e começo a suar frio. Tentando me salvar, acabei correndo para minha morte, seria hoje, agora e aqui que o que tinha de mais precioso seria tomado de mim da forma mais bruta e cruel que se poderia imaginar. Corro de um lado para o outro tentando achar uma saída, uma solução, mas sabia que era algo impossível de acontecer. Eles estão mais perto, meu coração bate em um ritmo cardíaco tão acelerado chegando quase a parar e o simples movimento da respiração fazia meu peito doer. Podia sentir minha vida se esvaindo. Não podia morrer ali, não daquela forma.

Estou de frente ao precipício pensando em que tipo de morte seria a mais rápida e menos indolor. É quando escuto ...  
>"Não tão rápido delicia, o chefe te quer viva você morta não vale de nada" Diz "o desconhecido", que já não era mais desconhecido, com a claridade pude finalmente vê-lo. É um homem moreno, com músculos definidos, mais ou menos medindo 1,80 de altura, uma cicatriz na testa em forma de "X" e uma tatuagem no braço direito que dizia: "A morte é um presente, aceite-o." Gelei quando li aquilo.<br>"É isso mesmo, o chefinho te quer vivinha!" Diz o loiro magrelo. Eles se entreolham e começam a gargalhar como se a situação a qual nos encontrávamos fosse algo engraçado.  
>"Quem são vocês e o que querem de mim? O que eu fiz a esse tal "chefinho"?" Grito em bom e alto som.<br>Os dois param de gargalhar e começam a andar em minha direção, seus olhos são puro ódio, rancor e fúria. Podia jurar que vi chamas em seus olhares.  
>"Parem, ou eu me jogo nesse precipício e vocês terão que se resolver com o chefe de vocês." Digo em um ato desesperado de fazer com que eles parem, mas nada os fazia parar. É como se soubessem que eu não pularia.<p>

Em passos lentos e metricamente calculados eles se aproximam, não há para onde correr, não há para onde fugir, a minha única salvação era o precipício que se encontrava atrás de mim. Não deixaria que pusessem as mãos em mim, se fosse para morrer, morreria. Mas não morreria daquele jeito, não pelas mãos deles ou do seu chefinho. E em um ato de puro medo e desespero mergulho para dentro do profundo abismo. Antes de cair pude ver a cara de desacreditados dos dois homens.

Caindo, caindo, caindo ... quando de repente.

BANN ...

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO ..." Acordo assustada, suada, meu estômago dói e com o coração prestes a explodir dentro do peito, levanto da cama, vou ao banheiro, ligo a torneira lavo meu rosto e me olho no espelho. Minha face estava assustada, estava pálida melhor dizendo esbranquiçada e gelada. Fico por alguns minutos observando meu reflexo no espelho e tentando entender o porquê daquele sonho, não era a primeira e nem a segunda vez que tinha esse pesadelo, de uns tempos para cá esse pesadelo estava se tornando algo frequente. Deveria está acostumada, mas todas as vezes o medo era diferente, a sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer era mais real. Decido voltar a dormir, amanhã o dia vai ser cansativo e longo. Olho no relógio são 4:30 da manhã.


	2. O convite

Nota do autor: Nesse capítulo vocês iram conhecer Kate, a linda, meiga e encantadora Kate, que é uma peça fundamental para esse quebra cabeça. Você irão conhecer o ambiente de trabalho da personagem – que no momento encontra-se desconhecida, calma, seu nome será revelado em breve- como ela enxerga as pessoas ao seu redor, e o quão chata, falsa e ridícula é sua vida. Boa leitura, querido leitor.

* * *

><p>De um lado para o outro, uma angústia, uma inquietação e esse bendito sono que não vem. Minhas madrugadas tem sido assim, sempre que tenho esse pesadelo minha mente entra em um estado de "auto salvação" como se ela previsse o que iria acontecer– não, você não vai voltar a dormir, ou quer voltar a ter aquele pesadelo? – não tenho muitas alternativas, tento dormir novamente. Pego meu travesseiro deito minha cabeça nele, fecho meus olhos e começo a adormecer, com um pouco de medo, mas eu preciso mesmo dormir, meu dia amanhã vai ser como os outros anteriores, um parto.<p>

"The books that I keep by my bed is full of stories that I drew up in a small dream of mine, a little nightmare of you -.. OMAM"

Meu despertador é ativado, a música que toca me acalma a alma. Depois de um terrível pesadelo preciso de paz, e essa canção me proporcional tal paz. São sete horas da manhã, ainda estou deitada em minha cama, olhando para o teto e pensando se é necessário que eu vá trabalhar hoje. Minha cabeça dói, e minha respiração está pesada e cansada, como se tivesse passado a noite inteira correndo, a final eu passei, mas não fisicamente, espiritualmente. Então, não é meu corpo que encontra-se cansado, é meu espirito, ele precisa de um descanso. Decido, então, finalmente me levantar e ir tomar banho, a agua fria percorre meu corpo, um arrepio em minha nuca e aquela sensação de que algo desagradável vai acontecer. Saio do banho, me arrumo e vou rumo a minha agrura.

Faces alegres, tristes, angustiadas e algumas máscaras. As pessoas em minha volta não se importam com você, pra elas você não passa de um ninguém. Chego em meu trabalho, não é um trabalho muito importante mas me sustenta. Minha cabine fica perto da porta de saída, caso aconteça algo é só sair correndo e me salvar. Uma vez me perguntaram o porquê de minha cabine ficar na saída, respondi dizendo que em caso de incêndio eu seria a primeira a me salvar, a pessoa que fez a pergunta disse que era egoísmo da minha parte pensar em salvar só a mim, eu apenas a olhei e voltei a fazer o que estava fazendo. Claro que me salvaria primeiro, se eu não me salvar quem faria isso por mim? Não posso confia demais nos outros. Na verdade, não posso confiar em ninguém.

Chego em minha cabine, e em cima de minha mesa tem um bilhete, um papel cor de rosa do tamanho da minha mão, estava amassado como se tivesse sido colocado no bolso da calça jeans e passado anos e anos lá. Ele estava dobrado ao meio e na parte de cima tinha um desenho, um coração feito de caneta da cor preta e por dentro estava pintado de vermelho. Pego o bilhete, o abro e no instante que abro sinto um cheiro bom, -alguém por algum motivo tinha borrifado um jato de perfume no bilhete- não muito doce e nem muito cítrico, parecia ser de jasmim, mas não era. Não consegui reconhecer o cheiro. Dentro tinha uma frase escrita com uma caligrafia delicada e muito bem trabalhada, a pessoa que o escreveu teve um cuidado enorme em fazer a sua melhor "letra" a frase dizia o seguinte: "Meu sorriso? É por simplesmente te ver". Observo por alguns instantes o bilhete e olho a minha volta procurando por alguém, com a intenção de descobrir quem teria mandado o tal bilhete, fico por alguns segundos olhando e ninguém me pareceu suspeito, sento em minha cadeira, amasso o bilhete e o jogo fora. Digo em voz alta "Brincadeira estúpida".

O tempo por aqui demora para passar, quanto maior é o desejo de você ir embora mais devagar ele passa. Horas e horas fazendo a mesma coisa te deixa cansado e uma pessoa totalmente antissocial, são poucas as pessoas com quem converso por aqui, na verdade converso apenas com uma pessoa, a única que se salva no meio de tanta hipocrisia e falsidade. Kate, seu nome é Kate. Uma pessoa que não está nem ai para os padrões preconceituosos da beleza, não é muito ligada em moda e uma das suas melhores qualidades é sua sinceridade, Kate é a pessoa mais sincera a quem conheço. E isso é o que faz dela uma pessoa especial. Faltam vinte e cinco minutos para terminar o expediente, estou quase terminando o que venho fazendo durante um dia inteiro, preenchendo formulários, e mais formulários. É quando avisto Kate, ela está radiante, seus cabelos escarlates estão presos em um desajeitado rabo de cavalo, sua blusa branca tem uma mancha de café, ela vem caminhando em minha direção em passos lentos e desengonçados, com um sorriso tão lindo no rosto que é de dar inveja em qualquer pessoa. Eu apenas a observo.

"Olá!" Ela diz

"Oi, tudo bem com você?" Pergunto

"Sim, está tudo ótimo. Ei, queria saber se você quer ir no cinema comigo, ganhei duas entradas e não sei com quem ir, então vim aqui saber se queres ir comigo! Vamos?" Ela fala com o maior sorriso do mundo estampado em sua face sardenta. Um sorriso que se você olhasse por um período de cinco segundos seus olhos queimariam. Bem, não esperava por isso, nós conversamos no trabalho mas isso não quer dizer que sejamos amigas, ou algo do tipo. Talvez ela esteja tentando construir uma amizade, não sei. Resolvo aceitar.

"Claro, porque não? E quando vamos?" Eu digo

"Ótimo, fiquei com receio de vir aqui e perguntar se queria ir comigo." Diz Kate

"Ora, e porquê?"

"Medo de você não aceitar"

Ela estava certa, eu não iria aceitar, não gosto de cinema, odeio cinema. Ainda não sei qual motivo me levou a aceitar tal convite, talvez tenha sido seu brilhante e enorme sorriso, ou seus grandes olhos de jabuticaba que me hipnotizaram e fizeram com que aceitasse seu convite.

"Hahahahahahahaah, ora Kate deixe de besteira. Bem, eu aceitei não foi? Só me diga quando vamos, para eu não marcar nenhum outro compromisso"

"É sério, como você não fala com quase ninguém aqui tive um pouco de medo. Na verdade, você não fala com ninguém, a única pessoa com quem você se comunica sou eu, e por isso achei que seria legal de nós irmos ao cinema."

E mais uma vez Kate estava certa, não fazia questão alguma de me comunicar com outra pessoa daqui, de falsa e chata já basta minha vida.

"Podemos ir na sexta-feira à noite, está bom pra você?"

"Está ótimo! Então sexta à noite nos vemos." Digo com um sorriso vergonhoso no rosto.

Kate sorri, da meia volta e sai. E finalmente o expediente termina, pego minha bolsa guardo minhas coisas, arrumo alguns formulários para levar para casa, pois não consegui terminar todos, desligo meu computador e saio enfim, rumo a minha liberdade e a minha ridícula vida. Sexta à noite não posso esquecer, cinema com minha mais "nova amiga". Nossa, como isso soa estranho, uma pessoa que nunca foi de fácil comunicação, sempre fechada, por motivos de simplesmente não confiar nos outros fazendo "amizade". Sim, isso é muito estranho, estou ficando louca ou tudo está começando a mudar.


	3. Medo

_~ Nota da personagem ao leitor ~_

_Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê que eu reclamo tanto de minha vida, veja bem, você não sabe como é estar onze horas ao dia com pessoas que não gostam de você, que te acham louca ou coisa do tipo. E que te ignorar é algo prioritário. Passe dezesseis anos de sua vida assim, e você terá motivos suficientes para reclamar da vida. Antes do acontecimento do ano passado minha vida era a mais normal possível, tinha amigos e uma vida social ativa, mas tudo graças a um filho da puta (com o perdão da palavra, mas não teria outro adjetivo para descreve-lo) e tudo isso teve fim no dia treze de Agosto do ano de dois mil e treze. Por isso caro leitor, costume-se com minhas reclamações, e se eu alguma vez falar que minha vida se encontra "bem" acredite, enlouqueci de vez._

_~ Fim da nota ao leitor ~_

* * *

><p>No caminho de volta para casa, sentada no banco desconfortável do ônibus com meus fones de ouvido tocando uma música a qual não estou prestando atenção na letra, pois estou totalmente perdida em meus pensamentos, e no volume máximo, uma pessoa senta ao meu lado. Uma mulher, se ela não tivesse quase sentando em cima de mim, sua presença não seria notada. Seus cabelos são negros na altura do queixo, olhos verdes levemente contornados com uma fina linha de lápis, e seus lábios pintados de carmim. Ela fala alguma coisa, não entendo, estou ocupada demais viajando em meus pensamentos para ter qualquer tipo de conversa externa, decido apenas ignorá-la. Volto a minha pequena e insana filosofia de vida. Se minha vida tivesse uma trilha sonora, qual seria? Black Emo, Death Metal Melódico, Hardcore, Viking Metal ou White Metal? Muitos estilos, mas nenhum iria servir, se fosse escolher seria uma música gótica, com uma letra muito triste contando a história de alguém que um dia tinha tudo e do nada sua vida se torna vazia, seca e seu final foi mais clichê que o próprio clichê. Minha vida idiota.<p>

O ônibus para, desço e resolvo continuar o meu trajeto a pé, faltavam apenas trinta metros para virar o quarteirão e entrar na rua onde ficava minha casa, não era tão distante. Durante minha caminhada percebo que a noite está linda, o céu mais estrelado como nunca esteve, o clima quente e o vento soprando frio, que ao tocar minha pele causava um leve arrepio, algumas pessoas na frente de suas casas conversando, crianças brincado no parquinho que fica no bairro, tudo parecia normal, tudo estava normal. Dobro a esquina e percebo que a rua está completamente deserta, não havia uma alma sequer. Postes iluminavam o caminho, e o silêncio era o único som que se ouvia ali. Sigo em frente, em passos rápidos e firmes queria chegar logo em casa, estar em uma rua totalmente deserta e sozinha, não é algo muito recomendado, ouço alguns cachorros latindo e desvio o olhar para ver, que droga, essa minha maldita curiosidade qualquer dia desses ainda vai me matar. É quando avisto um homem, parado no meio da rua, não consigo ver seu rosto, mas é um homem alto, muito alto. Ele vem andando em minha direção e quando passa por debaixo da luz de um dos postes posso finalmente ver sua face.

Meu coração quase parou, minha respiração ficou mais pesada, comecei a tremer, e minhas mãos suavam frio. Fiquei em choque, não podia acreditar no que meus olhos incrédulos estavam vendo, uma onda de medo tomou conta do meu ser, e a única coisa que pensei foi: "Preciso sair daqui, agora!" e antes que esse pensamento fosse finalizado, movi minhas pernas o mais rápido possível, meu corpo se movia em uma velocidade tão alta que as casas ao meu redor não passavam de puros rabiscos. Viro-me para ver se o homem vinha atrás de mim e para a minha sorte, ele vinha, mas só que numa velocidade menor que a minha. Faltando apenas cinco casas para chegar a minha, acelero ainda mais meus passos. Procuro minhas chaves na bolsa "Droga isso é hora delas sumirem?" falo em meia a pesada respiração, procuro e por alguns instantes o medo se torna mais intenso "Será que deixei a porra da chave, no trabalho, não, isso seria azar demais!" penso. Depois que passar a mão pela segunda vez dentro da bolsa encontro a chave, ela estava guardada num pequeno bolso que fica costurado na parte lateral da bolsa. "Aleluias, achei essa bendita chave." Comemorei, mas ainda não era hora de comemorar não estava a salvo. Pego a chave e com rapidez abro o portão da frente, me perguntando de onde teria tirado tal agilidade, normalmente demoro de dez a quinze segundos para abrir o portão, o medo faz com que as pessoas façam coisas extraordinárias.

Passado o portão da frente, corri para a porta, abri com a mesma velocidade que o portão e me tranquei dentro de casa. Liguei o alarme e subi as escadas para o cômodo de cima, onde ficava meu quarto, corri para a janela para ver se o homem ainda me seguia, e nenhum sinal dele, nada. Ele havia sumido. E o medo que já se fazia presente só aumentou, pensamentos negativos começaram a passar pela minha mente "E se ele tivesse conseguido entrar em casa, e agora?". Tranco a porta do meu quarto e fico em silêncio por alguns minutos, esperando ouvir um barulho por mínimo que fosse, estava com o celular na mão e o número da polícia já estava discado, pronto para ligar, só bastava um barulho, qualquer ruído seria motivo suficiente para eu acionar a polícia local.

Depois de uma hora e meia parada, imóvel, sentada no chão do quarto e segurando um telefone, tive certeza de que estava segura. Um alivio percorreu minha alma "UUUFA!" Pensei. O resto da noite foi uma grande tribulação. Deitada em minha cama tentando dormir, uma angústia em meu peito, alguns calafrios e uma grande inquietação não me deixaram sequer fechar os olhos, aquela imagem não saia de minha mente, tentava esquecer, mas ela sempre voltava. Aquele rosto, sim eu conhecia aquele rosto, conhecia muito bem, havia sonhado com ele noite passada. Aquela cicatriz, seria muita coincidência se outra pessoa tivesse a mesma cicatriz e no mesmo lugar. Era ele, o homem dos meus pesadelos, era ele, sim com toda a certeza era ele, a mesma feição, a mesma cicatriz o mesmo corpo, sem tirar e nem por. Era ele.

Não, isso é coisa da minha cabeça, estou delirando, o dia hoje foi cansativo demais, minha mente deve ter entrado em colapso, em algum tipo de crise, sei lá, qualquer outra desculpa seria bem-vinda, contanto que me faça não aceitar que o homem que eu vi é o mesmo que tenta me matar quase todas as noites.

Já são quatro e meia da manhã e eu aqui acordada, não consegui dormir. O medo e a insônia fizeram um complô e decidiram que hoje eu não iria dormir. Deu certo. Minha madrugada se resumiu em "rolar" pela cama. Logo hoje que eu tenho uma reunião com Eduardo – Eduardo é meu chefe, na verdade ele está mais pra um co-chefe, porque quem mantem a empresa em pé e carrega tudo nas costas é Kate –. Essas reuniões são sempre longas e chatas, para tratar dos mesmos assuntos. Assuntos que nunca serão resolvidos.

O despertador é acionado, sete e meia da manhã e eu passei a madrugada acordada, pensando no ocorrido da noite anterior. E se eu fosse na polícia contar o que houve, será que eles entenderiam? Não! No mínimo chamariam um psiquiatra ou me mandariam direto para alguma clínica de "pessoas mentalmente instáveis". Como se já não bastasse as pessoas com quem trabalho me acharem louca.

Levanto da cama, calço minhas havaianas e vou ao banheiro. Me olho no espelho e o que vejo é algo horrível, meu semblante está cansado e ainda assustado, olheiras tão grandes e negras, parecia que alguém havia me dado um soco em cada um dos olhos. Tomo um gelado e demorado banho, preparo um reforçado café e vou rumo a minha rotina.

* * *

><p><em>~Nota da personagem ao leitor~<em>

_Que grosseria de minha parte, cheguei enchendo vocês como esse papo de "minha vida é isso, é aquilo" e esqueci de fazer as devidas apresentações, bem vamos lá!_

_Prazer me chamo Diana, não é "Di" ou muito menos "Ana" é somente Diana! Tenho 29 anos, moro em Springfield, cidade do Estado de Massachusetts. _

_E isso é o que você precisa saber no momento._

_~ Fim da nota ao leitor~_


	4. A revelação

E se um cometa caísse agora? Matando essas pessoas hipócritas e falsas, fazendo-as queimar, agonizar de dor. Aposto que seus gritos seriam ouvidos do outro lado mundo. Uma bela visão. Não faria questão de sobreviver, um problema a menos na terra. Um "cutucão" em meu ombro me fez acordar, fazendo com que saísse de meus insanos pensamentos. Era Kate, ela veio me avisar de que a reunião havia começado.

"Diana, ô Diana, acorda! Vamos a reunião já começou" Diz Kate quase perfurando minha pele.

"Ai, tá louca? Desse jeito tu vais acabar deixando um buraco no meu ombro" Falo um pouco alterada. Porra, doeu.

"Desculpa, não sabia que a senhorita é 'super sensível'. E além do mais eu estou aqui faz um tempo te chamando para avisar que a reunião já começou e você tá ai viajando na maionese" Kate diz em meio a risos.

É, eu realmente estava viajando, só que, não na maionese.

Eduardo está em pé de frente para o quadro de dados, estava analisando os gráficos e sua face expressava uma feição nada satisfeita. Ele resmungava alguma coisa com Elson - o chefe de Eduardo.

"Muito bonito dona Diana, atrasada como sempre, a reunião começou há uns vinte minutos. Onde é que você estava? Aff, não importa, vamos retomar. Onde paramos?" Eduardo fala irritado.

"Foda-se você e sua reunião idiota Eduardo, adoraria vê-lo queimar". Penso.

A reunião continua. Eduardo reclama de lá, reclama de cá e nada é resolvido.

"Não! Esses números estão errados, Kate refaça os cálculos"

"Eduardo, eu já refiz esses cálculos mais de dez vezes e todas as vezes os resultados foram os mesmos... Assim você quer zombar de minha inteligência." Diz Kate irritada com a situação.

"Não Kate isso não pode está certo, porque se estiver, nós estamos com um sério problema em nossas finanças, isso não pode estar certo. "A preocupação na voz de Eduardo é notada, isso não é um bom sinal.

Enquanto Eduardo e Kate batiam cabeça com os problemas que a empresa vinha enfrentando, seu Elson, que é o "manda chuva" o "todo poderoso chefão da porra toda" aparentava não se preocupar com a crítica situação que sua empresa se encontrava.

De repente ele se levanta, anda até o centro da sala, Eduardo e Kate que estavam discutindo se calam e observaram aquela figura. Um senhor de uma aparência séria, seu olhar era firme, sua postura ereta como se estivesse em posição de sentido, seus cabelos grisalhos. Um verdadeiro general.

"Chega, esse assunto já está esgotando minha paciência e me dando muitas dores de cabeça. Corte gastos, demita um quarto do pessoal e esse problema de "dinheiro" será resolvido." Diz Elson e sai.

Todos que estavam na sala ficaram boquiabertos com tal decisão. E cochichos foram ouvidos, podia-se ver o desespero no olhar de todos que estavam ali.

"O-o quê? Co-como assim?! Seu Elson volta aqui, nós temos que ..." Eduardo sai atrás do chefe.

A reunião termina.

Estava sentada na minha mesa, preenchendo alguns formulários e lembrando do ocorrido mais cedo quando recebo um SMS, era de Kate.

**"Diana estou na sacada do último andar, você poderia vir aqui? - K"**

* * *

><p>Chegando no último andar lá estava Kate, seus cabelos estavam soltos e balançando com o vento, ela estava debruçada sobre a plataforma de ferro. Me aproximo. Kate tinha um olhar pensativo e distante, ela observava a paisagem cinza. Pergunto qual o motivo da mensagem.<p>

"Kate? Oi, você me mandou uma mensagem, do que se trata?" Digo.

"Os suicidas, mesmo os que planejam a morte, não querem se matar, mas matar a sua dor." Diz Kate.

"Reconheço essa frase, ela é de Augusto Cury certo?"

"Sim, é dele mesmo."

"E porque a recita? Estás com algum problema?" Pergunto preocupada, nunca tinha visto Kate daquele jeito, triste, amargurada. Algo estava acontecendo e tinha certeza de que não era nada relacionado a reunião agora mais cedo.

"Sabe Diana, você é minha única amiga, mesmo não conversando muito com você ou trocando confidências, mas eu a vejo como uma amiga, uma irmã. Sinto que posso confiar em você e por alguma razão a qual não sei lhe explicar. Eu só confio."

Quando Kate terminou não sabia como reagir, ou o que falar, fiquei ali paralisada e com um olhar de surpresa olhando aqueles olhos grandes e negros envolto por sardas.

"Ka-Kate ..." Balbucio seu nome, mas sou cortada instantaneamente.

"Espera, não terminei."

"Tudo bem, continue"

"Não sei se você reparou, mas eu e Eduardo estamos em crise, brigamos quase todos os dias e por motivos ''bestas'' se eu digo algo que ele não gosta isso vira motivo para brigas. Você deve ter percebido hoje na reunião, as coisas estão tensas entre nós."

Oi? Como assim?! Kate e Eduardo juntos? Por essa eu não esperava. Parece que alguém acabou de enfiar uma estaca nas minhas costas.

"E como eu já disse, sinto que posso confiar em você. Precisava desabafar, essa situação está acabando comigo, já não como direito há três dias, vivo angustiada com medo de falar algo errado que possa provocar uma nova briga. Eduardo não é uma pessoa ruim, em momentos de plenitude ele se torna a melhor das pessoas, fica atencioso, carinhoso. Mas esses momentos são inconstantes e isso está me desgastando e nosso relacionamento já está por um fio. Já fiz de tudo para salvar, mas todas as vezes foram em vão ... Já não sei mais o que fazer Diana, já não aguento mais." Diz Kate em meio as lágrimas, e essa cena foi de partir o coração, como alguém ousa fazer isso com uma pessoa que não teria coragem de matar uma formiga, Kate não merece tal sofrimento, a raiva que tinha de Eduardo só fez aumentar depois dessa confissão.

"Kate, se você não está aguentando mais, a decisão mais sábia a se fazer é terminar o relacionamento, já que ambos os lados não estão satisfeitos. E para evitar uma dor ainda maior." Digo, com o intuito de tentar ajudar, não sou a pessoa mais certa a dar um conselho.

Kate me abraça e chora em meu ombro. Sinto suas lágrimas escorrerem por meus braços, seu cabelo escarlate voando ao vento e deles exalam um cheiro doce, um cheiro que deixaria qualquer pessoa sã, louca. E permanecemos assim por um tempo, um longo e reconfortante abraço. Passados alguns minutos Kate para de chorar, enxuga algumas lágrimas que ainda rolam em sua face, e abre aquela boca, mostrando aquele lindo e devastador sorriso. Um sorriso que muitos morreriam ou matariam só para tê-lo. Ver Kate sorrir confortou minh'alma.

"Obrigada Diana, sabia que podia confiar em você, obrigada de verdade." Diz Kate, não mais chorando agora sorrindo.

"Ora, não é isso que amigas fazem?" Sim, eu aceitei o rumo que minha vida estava levando, se o destino quer que eu tenha amigos, terei, contanto que esses amigos resumam-se apenas em um, ou melhor, uma. Kate.

Um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso de agradecimento, Kate se vira e vai embora. Eu fiquei ali pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Definitivamente minha vida estava melhorando, ou, é só mais uma peça que o destino está me pregando. Não se pode confiar no destino.


	5. Ódio

"_O medo é o caminho para o lado negro. O medo leva a raiva, a raiva leva ao ódio, o ódio leva ao sofrimento." __Yoda_

Minhas mãos suando frio, estou tremendo, a raiva que estou de Eduardo é algo imensurável, se o visse agora ele seria um homem-morto. Ainda não consigo acreditar no que ele está fazendo com Kate. Ela não merece isso. Ódio de Eduardo.

Estou descendo as escadas, faltavam mais ou menos uns quatro andares para poder chegar ao andar onde trabalhava, o silêncio era quase absoluto exceto por um barulho, vou em direção ao barulho para saber o que é, porque minha curiosidade não tem limites.

"Não, eu já te falei que está tudo certo, vamos nos encontrar no lugar de sempre, tá tudo certo. Tô morrendo de saudade de você gostosa, desse teu corpo delicioso, do teu gosto, do teu cheiro, te prepara hoje vou fazer você gritar a noite inteira… Não delicia, não se preocupa com isso, eu digo que vou ter reunião da empresa hoje e que vou passar a noite inteira fora, ela não vai desconfiar, ela é uma besta." Ouço Eduardo conversando com alguém no telefone, e, com certeza, não era com Kate. Aquilo fez meu estômago revirar, meu sangue fervia em minhas veias podia sentir meus olhos queimarem de raiva, a raiva era tanta que não pude me conter.

"Ora, ora seu Eduardo. Então quer dizer estás traindo Kate? Sim, eu sei que vocês estão namorando Kate acabou de me contar." Digo, Eduardo se assusta, no mesmo instante ele fica branco feito papel e duro feito uma pedra. A visão é linda.

"O que faz aqui? Sabia que este não é o seu andar? E ainda ouvindo a conversa dos outros, terás sérios problemas com isso." Diz Eduardo, tentando desviar o rumo da conversa. Mas estava disposta a tirar aquilo a limpo, saber realmente se ele estava ou não traindo Kate.

"Por favor Eduardo, não me venha com essa, e eu não ouvi sua conversa porque quis, estava passando e ouvi um barulho vim ver o que era, e por coincidência era você. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que estar ouvindo a conversa dos outros. E não me venha com desculpas eu te fiz uma pergunta, responde." Digo extremamente alterada.

"Minha vida não diz respeito a ninguém, muito menos a você sua bisbilhoteira."

"Verdade, sua vida inútil não me diz respeito. Mas você está brincando com alguém a quem me importo muito, e isso eu não permito."

"HAHAHAHAHA … Você? Se importando com alguém? Você não se importa com ninguém, você é a pessoa mais fria e sem coração que eu conheço Diana. Faça me o favor."

O som do tapa na cara ecoou por alguns segundos. A marca dos cinco dedos eram visíveis. Minha mão ardia devido o contato brusco com a face de Eduardo. A sensação que tinha era a melhor de todas, esperava por esse momento a anos. Sorria de felicidade.

"O que é isso garota? Ficou mais louca ainda?" Eduardo grita as palavras

"Quem é você pra falar de mim? Não me conheces, não sabe nada da minha vida, não sabes o que eu sinto. NADA. Sim, se eu era louca, agora fiquei pirada e você vai se arrepender pelas suas palavras seu idiota, Kate vai ficar sabendo do que você está fazendo com ela. Ela vai te dar um pé na bunda, e eu vou rir da sua cara de trouxa".

"Vá em frente, faça isso só vais me poupar tempo, não gosto de Kate, nunca gostei. Só fiquei com ela porque queria "comer" aquele corpo delicia, Kate pra mim só servia pra isso, só pra sexo. Eu só queria comer aquela vadia."

"Ah, Eduardo ...você vai se arrepender amargamente do que fez com Kate." Suas palavras entraram rasgando meu ouvido, o que era raiva se tornou ódio, já não podia mais conter. Eduardo ia morrer, e pelas minhas mãos.

"E o que pensa que vais fazer?" Diz Eduardo ironizando a situação

"HAHAH' agora é minha fez de rir. Ora Eduardo você acha mesmo que o golpe que você deu na empresa não seria notado? Além de um idiota filho da puta, ainda é burro. Você realmente pensou que eu não descobriria?"

Eduardo que antes tinha uma feição de deboche, agora mostrava uma face assustada.

"Do que você está falando sua louca?"

"Não se faça de desentendido, se tem uma coisa que você não é, é desentendido. Você acha que eu não notaria? Ora Eduardo eu cuido das finanças dessa empresa a anos. Quando os números começaram a cair eu soube instintivamente que você tinha algo haver com isso. Nunca confiei em você, desde o momento que coloquei meus olhos em você sabia que não era uma pessoa de confiança."

Os olhos de Eduardo ficaram vermelhos de puro ódio, se pudesse ler pensamentos apostaria com todas minhas fichas que Eduardo estaria pensando: "filha da puta desgraçada". Sim, eu sou uma "filha da puta desgraçada", mexa comigo ou com alguém que gosto e verás.

Em um rápido movimento Eduardo voa em minha direção, melhor dizendo em direção ao meu pescoço. E quando menos espero, suas enormes mãos estão fazendo uma pressão tão grande em meu pescoço que me deixa com falta de ar. Ele me segura com toda sua força e me ergue, como se estivesse levantando um troféu. Me debato com a intensão de conseguir me livrar de suas mãos, mas foi em vão. Eduardo era maior e consequentemente mais forte. Já havia perdido minhas forças, parei de lutar, minha visão ficou escura, minha respiração estava mais pesada, senti meu corpo mais leve. Antes que desmaiasse revivi meu pesadelo, aquele medo, senti frio.

* * *

><p>Um gosto amargo em minha boca, minha cabeça doía estava prestes a explodir, uma dor insuportável na minha garganta, como se tivesse espinhos saindo dela. Minha visão estava embaçada, mas pude reconhecer o local onde estava. Em um hospital. Sentada na poltrona ao lado estava uma moça de cabelos vermelhos, ela segurava alguma coisa a qual não pude identificar. Tento me levantar mas ao fazer força minha cabeça doeu.<p>

"Ai, que dor ..."

"Ei moça, tenha calma ... você não pode fazer força." Diz a moça.

Minha visão ja havia se normalizado, pude então ver quem era. Era Kate. Meu coração se alegrou.

"Onde estou? E o que faço aqui?" Digo

"Você está em um hospital Diana, encontrei você desmaia no décimo andar. Não lembra o que aconteceu?"

"Não .. é tudo muito vago."

Na verdade, lembrava de tudo, todos os detalhes. Eduardo tentou me matar, mas por alguma razão não o fez. Contaria para Kate, mas não agora. Acharia uma hora certa, um momento certo.

"Como me achou? " Digo

"Depois que eu desci, fui resolver algumas coisas da empresa e precisava de um documento que estava com você, quando fui na sua cabine, você não estava lá. Achei estranho, pois já havia se passado vinte a cinco minutos desde nossa conversa fui atrás de você, e quando chego no décimo andar encontro você desmaiada. Entrei em desespero, corri pra ver se estava viva e para minha felicidade você estava, liguei para a emergência e desde então estou aqui, não sai de perto de você por nenhum motivo."

"_ (...) não sai de perto de você por nenhum motivo_." Essa frase ecoou pela minha cabeça e alegrou meu coração. Me senti protegida, amada. Algo que não sentia a muito, muito tempo.

"Por quanto tempo vou ter que ficar aqui? Odeio hospitais."

"O tempo que o médio diser que é para você ficar. Porque? Tens algum compromisso inadiavel?" Diz Kate

"Sim eu tenho, e é algo que não posso faltar."

Kate me olha confusa. Se não fosse pelos remédios que estava tomando podia jurar que ao ouvir o que disse, Kate ficara triste. Podia jurar.

"hum ... posso saber com quem?"

"Pode, claro que pode. Ora Kate .. esqueceu que me convidou para ir ao cinema?" Digo em meio a risos.

"HAHAHAHA, nossa .. você não esqueceu. Pensei que ja tivesse esquecido."

"E você acha que um convite tão especial como esse, pode ser esquecido? Não! eu não esqueci."

"Ótimo, não perdoaria você caso tivesse esquecido."

Rimos, conversamos e o resto do nosso dia foi assim. Eu deitada em uma cama de hospital e Kate sentada numa poltrona. Se me perguntassem qual melhor dia da minha vida, diria com toda certeza que, o dia fora este, o dia que quase morri, e um anjo me salvou. Kate, o meu anjo.


	6. A segunda revelação

_~ Flash Back ~_

Um som fino e agudo, fez com que Eduardo parasse de apertar meu pescoço. Fui jogada no chão com tanta força que senti quebrar alguma coisa. Tentei me levantar, mas foi em vão, estava totalmente desorientada, já não reconhecia o lugar onde estava, tudo estava rodando. Podia sentir o gosto de sangue em minha boca, meu nariz estava sangrando. Ouço Eduardo conversando com alguém, mas não vejo ninguém ali além de eu e ele. Eduardo falava ao telefone.

"Essa vadia filha da puta, vai estragar tudo. Ela descobriu o golpe. O que eu faço com ela? Quase matei a desgraçada." Diz Eduardo totalmente alterado e nervoso.

Balbucio algumas coisas, mas, certamente Eduardo não me ouvira. Não consigo respirar quanto mais falar palavras inteiras.

"Cala boca sua vadia" Eduardo diz. Ele me ouviu balbuciar.

Tento mais uma vez me levantar, e consigo erguer meu corpo do chão gelado e sujo do décimo andar.

"Passa pro Zé, ele vai saber o que fazer. Alô? Zé? Oi, chefe aqui é o "Dudu" então o negócio é o seguinte, sabe o nosso plano, pois é, a vadia aqui descobriu tudo, o que eu faço? Mato ou não mato?" Diz Eduardo, não mais alterado.

"(...) mato ou não mato" essas palavras tinham um gosto doce na boca de Eduardo.

"Cuida Zé, te decide ai ... Não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo não. Vão sentir a falta da vadia na repartição. Então, posso matar? Certo! Farei o meu serviço com todo gosto e prazer do mundo, há tempos que queria fazer isso." Eduardo guarda o telefone no bolso da calça e anda em minha direção.

Ele tira um pequeno objeto do bolso, onde a poucos instantes tinha guardado o telefone, não consegui identificar, mas Eduardo vinha se aproximando e então consegui ver. Era um canivete, e sua lâmina tinha aproximadamente nove centímetros, seu cabo era de madeira e tinha algo gravado, não consegui ler. Minha visão ainda estava muito turva.

Faltando apenas alguns centímetros entre mim e Eduardo e aqueles olhos diabólicos com sede de sangue, aquele sorriso sarcástico e a uma fina "risadinha". Eduardo se resumia a isso no momento. Novamente ouço o fino e agudo som, o telefone de Eduardo tocando.

"Alô, o que é? Tô aqui fazendo o serviço. Diz ai... não, não trisquei nela ainda. O que? Porque? COMO ASSIM NÃO É PRA MATAR A VADIA? AH CARA, DESSE JEITO VOCÊS FODEM O MEU TRABALHO. Tá, eu só vou deixar ela desacordada." Eduardo desliga. Ele está furioso.

Aproveito que Eduardo está de costas e tento desesperadamente mais uma vez levantar, consigo ficar de pé. Estou indo em direção as escadas, mas ainda estou muito tonta, ando me segurando nas paredes para não cair, estou pisando no primeiro degrau quando sinto uma força enorme me puxando para trás e com ela uma grande dor. Eduardo me puxou pelos cabelos e me segurou entre seus braços e falou em meu ouvido "Vadia de sorte você, por alguma razão 'O Cara' te quer viva." Eduardo me vira de frente pra ele, me põe contra a parede. Primeiro um soco no rosto, depois várias sequencias de joelhadas no estômago. Fui arremessada novamente ao chão. E lá estava eu, jogada no chão, em posição fetal. Antes de desmaiar ouço Eduardo dizer "Até outro dia Diana."

_~ Fim do Flash Back ~_

* * *

><p>"Ei Diana, Diaaaaaaaaaaana ... Ô mulher acorda pra vida." Diz Kate em meio a risos<p>

"Aah, oi Kate, não tinha lhe visto ai. Desculpa, estava distraída em meus pensamentos. Tentando lembrar do que aconteceu. Ainda é tudo muito vago." Digo. Ainda não havia contado para Kate que fora Eduardo quem me deixou no estado ao qual me encontro agora. Contarei a ela. Mas não agora.

"Hum ... quando lembrar por favor não esqueça de me contar, preciso saber o que aconteceu e quem fez isso com você. Essa pessoa vai se arrepender pelo o que fez" Diz Kate, "A Determinada"

"Hahah, pode deixar não vou esquecer ô 'justiceira'. Preciso sair desse hospital, odeio hospitais. Quando é que eu vou sair daqui?"

"Quando o médico disser que você pode ir. Ai você sai daqui, caso contrário, te aquieta ai mulher.

Era lindo ver Kate preocupada comigo. Tentando de alguma forma me proteger. Mas, sinceramente, eu não entendia o porquê de tamanha preocupação. Resolvo perguntar.

"Kate?"

"Oi"

"Me responde uma coisa?"

"Claro, diz. Do que se trata?"

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, não mesmo. Mas acontece que, essa sua preocupação comigo, esse seu carinho, a atenção que você me dá, tudo. Ainda é muito novo pra mim. Nunca fui uma pessoa boa para se ter por perto, para se amar e tudo mais ... Você me entende? E quando você me falou ontem que tinha essa 'confiança' em mim ... Nossa, fiquei realmente surpresa e lisonjeada. Mas ainda estou tentando entender o porquê de tudo isso, e porquê agora? Justamente quando estou passando por um momento ruim em minha vida. Daí, do nada vem você e 'bam' deixa tudo muito confuso."

Kate fica alguns instantes me olhando, com aqueles seus enormes e negros olhos. Como eu amava olhar para eles. Um sorriso tímido se forma em seu rosto. Sua expressão era terna, pura e calma. Kate anda até minha cama, senta ao meu lado, segura minha mão, me olha profundamente nos olhos e diz.

"Deixa eu te contar uma coisa, antes de vir trabalhar na empresa, eu morava com meus pais e era muito feliz. Um dia conheci uma pessoa que mudou completamente minha vida, estávamos apaixonados um pelo outro, o nosso amor era lindo, tínhamos planos, muitos planos. Íamos nos casar. Mas infelizmente uma terrível tragédia aconteceu e esses planos foram enterrados juntamente com ele. George era seu nome. Eu o amei com todas as minhas forças, cada parte do meu ser o amava. A dor de sua perda ainda é sentida, mas não com a mesma intensidade de antigamente, tenho saudades dos nossos momentos, saudades do seu sorriso, de suas piadas totalmente sem graça, enfim, sinto muitas saudades dele. E depois que o perdi, me fechei completamente para qualquer tipo de relacionamento, seja ele qual for. Amar pra mim naquela época era algo impossível. Mas graças as várias terapias que tive consegui vencer esse meu medo de amar novamente. E foi quando vim trabalhar na 'Stay Alive' e lhe vi. Não me pergunte o porquê, mas quando lhe vi meu coração se alegrou. Ainda lembro como se fosse ontem, você estava em pé ao lado de sua mesa, com pilhas e mais pilhas de papeis, com o cabelo preso em um coque despenteado, você estava usando uma blusa do 'Of Monsters And Men', e tinha uma mancha de café no lado direito da blusa. Eu ri quando vi aquela figura toda desengonçada tentando desesperadamente organizar uns formulários. E com o passar do tempo fui lhe observando dia e noite. Quando chegava no trabalho a primeira pessoa que procurava era você. Meu sorriso, é por simplesmente te ver." Diz Kate

Quando Kate disse aquela frase _"meu riso é por simplesmente de ver"_ não tive mais certeza de nada. Kate havia me mandado o bilhete, e eu o tinha jogado no lixo. Ou eu estava muito dopada ou Kate acabara de dizer que gosta de mim. Mas não um gostar de amigos, ou coisa do tipo, era algo mais.

"Ka-Kate" Balbucio

"Espere, ainda não terminei."

"Está bem"

"Você sabe que eu estou, melhor dizendo estava namorando Eduardo. Terminei com ele no mesmo dia que conversamos. Na verdade eu não sei porque fiz isso, não gostava de Eduardo, eu apreciava sua companhia e tinha um carinho muito grande por ele, mas não passava disso. Eu não o amava, eu amo outra pessoa. Diana, eu amo você."

Quando Kate terminou de falar, não sabia o que fazer, fiquei paralisada, uma estátua assustada. Olhando dentro dos olhos de Kate, pude ver que o acabara de me contar era verdadeiro, seus olhos estavam marejados. Kate continuava segurando minha mão, suas mãos tremiam e suavam frio. Não é qualquer pessoa que admite assim o seu amor por outra, ainda mais se a pessoa for do mesmo sexo que o seu.

Kate ficou em silêncio. Esperava loucamente por uma resposta. Resposta essa que eu não podia dar, não agora. Estava confusa demais, a revelação de Kate mexeu em algo aqui dentro.

"Kate, eu sei que você espera uma resposta mas me desculpe eu não vou poder lhe dar agora." Digo com grande pesar. Um nó em minha garganta.

"Tudo bem Diana, eu sei que foi um choque e tanto pra você. Mas eu não podia mais guardar, eu tinha que falar ou explodiria." Kate diz, sua voz soa triste. Ela realmente esperava por uma resposta.

Kate se levanta, me dá um beijo na testa e sai. Suas palavras ecoam pelo quarto e pela minha mente.

"_EU TE AMO DIANA"_

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, você deve está se perguntando:"mas ela não disse que não ia ter romance?". Calma, vamos ver onde essa história vai parar.<strong>

**Um agradecimento especial para, minhas revisoras. Que aguentam essa chata aqui todo dia, amo vocês TAT & ATT **


	7. Kate

**Olá queridos leitores, tudo bom? Espero que sim!**  
><strong>Uma pergunta! Vocês estão gostando da história? O que estão achando? Deixem suas opiniões nos comentários, elas serão muito bem vindas. <strong>  
><strong>Vou apresentar a vocês Kate, a linda e doce Kate. E sua história de vida.<strong>  
><strong>Boa Leitura<strong>

* * *

><p>- Kate<p>

Nascida em vinte e cinco de Agosto no ano de Mil Novecentos e Noventa, Katherine Hudson ou Kate, como gosta de ser chamada. Ruiva dos cabelos escarlates, medindo 1,75 de altura, branca como a neve, olhos de cor negra, que parecem mais duas jabuticabas. Formada em administração pela Faculdade de Massachusetts. Vinda de uma família de classe média alta, sendo ela a filha mais nova de quatro irmãos. Seus pais Anthony Hudson e Carol Hudson são empresários de grande sucesso em seus ramos de trabalho. Morando atualmente na cidade de Springfield do Estado de Massachusetts. Seus irmãos Marco Hudson, o mais velho. Esthephanny Hudson, a segunda mais velha e Paula Hudson, a do meio. Eles não moram mais com Kate. Marco casou e foi morar em Paris, tem um bom emprego, uma linda família, vive feliz. Esthephanny passou na faculdade de medicina e foi estudar em NY. Paula não casou e também não estuda, mudou-se para Grécia e lá trabalha há mais ou menos cinco anos.

Antes do ocorrido a quatro anos atrás, Kate morava com seus pais ou melhor dizendo vivia sozinha, eles vivem viajando a negócios, quase não param em casa, a única vez que Kate conseguiu encontrar os pais foi na despedida de sua irmã Esthephanny a quatro semanas atrás.

Com muitos sonhos, planos e projetos, assim era a vida de Kate. Mas, uma tragédia horrível fez com que todos seus planos fossem pelo "ralo".

- Es um fato sobre Kate que você certamente desconhece.

No auge de sua vida, com seus vinte anos muito bem vividos, Kate estava passando para uma nova fase em sua vida, se formando em administração, era o orgulho da família. Kate nunca foi uma filha de dar trabalho, sempre obediente, estudiosa e muito carinhosa. Era impossível você não se apaixonar por ela. Sempre sorridente, alegre, uma pessoa totalmente amável.

Em um dia normal na faculdade, bem, quase normal, todos estavam eufóricos afinal era o último dia de aula, a formatura seria a dois dias.

Kate conhece George, aparentemente um rapaz educado, simpático, com uma boa conversa e muito bonito. Ele estava chegando na faculdade, enquanto Kate estava saindo.

Depois de muita conversa, risadas pra cá e pra lá, eles resolvem sair para se "conhecer melhor" – você deve estar achando que tudo foi muito rápido, mas é como eu disse, Kate é uma pessoa totalmente amável, é impossível você não amá-la, e sim foi tudo muito rápido.

George pede Kate em namoro depois de seis semanas, ela aceita. Foi amor à primeira vista.

Os pais de Kate não aceitaram o namoro. "Ele não é pra você", "Você arranja alguém melhor", "Ele não vai te fazer feliz", "Ele quer se aproveitar de você", disseram os pais de Kate. Tais palavras foram em vão, inúteis, Kate estava mais que apaixonada, estava amando.

Depois de muitas brigas, fugas no meio da noite e rebeldia, os pais de Kate aceitaram o namoro.

Passados dois anos de namoro, George pede Kate em casamento no dia de seu aniversário, foi o melhor presente de todos. Ela diz, sim! A alegria reinava naquela casa, Kate estava radiante, tudo estava indo bem, sua vida estava indo em um rumo ao qual ela não tinha planejado, ela deixou fluir e quando se deu conta já estava andando em outro caminho e pretendia continuar caminho até que chegasse ao fim.

Esthephanny, Paula, Carol e Kate estão preparando as coisas para o casamento, vendo vestido, bolo, buffet, os convidados e outras coisas mais. Todos estavam felizes e super ansiosos para o tão sonhado e planejado casamento.

Mas o que Kate não esperava era que no meio de sua caminhada houvesse uma pedra, não uma pedra qualquer, uma enorme chamada câncer.

No dia vinte e quatro de dezembro, na véspera do natal, George foi internado no hospital Massachusetts General Hospital, com fortes dores de cabeça, fraqueza, cansaço, sangramentos e em sua pele apareciam nódoas negras. Depois de uma semana internado, o diagnóstico. George tinha leucemia aguda. A notícia abalou toda a família inclusive Kate, naquele momento alguém havia feito uma cova e enterrado todos seus sonhos, seus planos de um dia poder construir uma família com o homem a quem amava imensamente haviam sidos enterrados.

Mas Kate não desistiria, lutaria até o fim por ela e por George.

No dia seguinte ao diagnóstico George foi internado no Massachusetts General Hospital Cancer Center. Kate não o deixava para nada estava sempre ao seu lado, dormia no hospital, almoçava, jantava, tudo. Fez do hospital seu lar.

Várias seções de quimioterapia. Muitas noites mal dormidas.

Kate não é dessas que se deixar desistir facilmente, e não seria uma doença que tiraria dela tudo o que havia sonhado uma vida inteira.

O tratamento continua, nos primeiros messes George está reagindo bem aos medicamentos, mas, depois de três messes os medicamentos já não fazem mais efeito. A doença havia chegado ao seu estado terminal, já não tinha mais chances para George.

E no dia vinte e oito de Abril, em uma terça-feira à meia noite e vinte, George faleceu. No mesmo instante Kate sentiu um pedaço de si morrer junto com ele. Kate gritava, chorava ela precisava extravasar sua dor, foram preciso três enfermeiros e um sedativo para acalmá-la.

O enterro.

Kate precisou de várias sessões de terapia. Uma depressão profunda se acomodou do seu espirito.

Depois de dois anos de terapias e mais terapias, Kate pode finamente respirar, pode sentir seu coração bater novamente. Sentia seu sangue pulsando em suas veias, com tanta força de vontade.

As lembranças dos momentos felizes que teve ao lado de George sempre estarão com ela, guardados a sete chaves para que ninguém ouse roubá-los.

Kate, a garota de se apaixonou, que amou e foi amada na mesma intensidade. Que um dia tinha tudo e no outro não tinha nada. Que viu sua felicidade indo embora, e não pode fazer nada para impedi-la. Kate, a garota que viveu o céu e o inferno. Que tinha sonhos, planos, projetos e que em um piscar de olhos lhes foram roubados.

Kate vive agora em um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade. Trabalha na empresa "Stay Alive". Com vinte e quatro anos é co-gerente de uma das empresas mais bem sucedidas e ricas do mercado internacional. Leva uma vida simples.

**"A dor torna você mais forte. Te prepara para as "topadas" da vida." - Kate Hudson**


	8. Memórias

**Um capítulo cheio de lembranças para vocês. Boa Leitura. **

* * *

><p>~ Lembrança ~<p>

Lembro-me dos dias em que tudo era normal. Não havia dor, tristeza, raiva ou nenhum desses sentimentos que fazem uma pessoa infeliz. Lembro ainda de seu sorriso, do cheiro doce que tinha seus cabelos, de como ficava nervoso quando alguma coisa não dava certo, e de como me fazia rir. Ainda posso ouvir sua gargalhada ecoando pela minha mente. O seu toque, ah como eu amava seu toque e o poder que ele tinha sobre meu ser, um simples toque era o suficiente para me arrepiar a pele inteira. Ainda posso sentir suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, me fazendo carinho, me amando. As nossas noites de amor e outras de puro desejo. Nossas promessas.

~ Fim ~

Olhando para o teto branco e lembrando do que fora tirado de mim, lembrando também do que Kate havia me dito ainda mais cedo. Duas e meia da manhã e eu aqui, deitada numa cama de hospital, sozinha em um quarto escuro e minha mente está a mil por hora. A revelação de Kate fez com que lembranças enterradas ressurgissem. Aquela saudade, aquela dor, tudo, agora se fazia presente.

O que estava acontecendo? O que isso significava? Porque? Porque comigo, e porque agora? Perguntas e mais perguntas, todas sem respostas. É, o destino resolveu brincar comigo.

Uma batida na porta, e sou tirada de meus pensamentos, era o médio. São seis horas da manhã.

"Olá Dona Diana, como vai? Está se sentindo melhor?"

'Não doutor, estou em um lugar ao qual odeio, quase fui morta, a pessoa a quem tenho um carinho muito grande acabara de dizer que me ama, e com isso, trouxera memórias que deveriam estar enterradas, a tona. Não me venha com essa de "como você está" porque não está nada bem, está tudo uma merda'. Penso ignorando-o por alguns instantes.

"Aah, olá Doutor não tinha o visto ai, estava perdida viajando…"

"Viajando pra onde, posso saber?" Pergunta o médico

"Com todo o respeito, mas isso não é de sua conta." Digo

"Tudo bem, bem vamos ao que interessa. Hoje você terá alta e poderá finalmente ir para casa."

"Ótimo, já não aguento ficar nenhum minuto a mais aqui. Foram apenas dois dias, mas parece que foram anos …"

O médico rir, me entrega uns papéis, são formulários. Preencho, entrego a ele e vou embora.

Depois de dois dias deitada em uma cama desconfortante de hospital, decido que irei a pé para casa. Precisava de ar puro, precisava me sentir livre. O dia estava lindo, o céu mais azul do que nunca, um ótimo dia para um passeio no parque, uma caminhada no lago.

Não estava com humor para aproveitar o dia, tinha que buscar respostas para tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo comigo.

Primeiro, Eduardo não me matou, essa tal pessoa a quem ele chama de "chefe" ou "o cara" me quer viva por alguma razão. Tenho que descobrir quem é ele, e o que quer comigo.

Segundo, Kate ... minha mais nova amiga estava apaixonada por mim, pior, ela me ama. Que droga, porque você tinha que se apaixonar por mim Kate. Você destruiu uma linda amizade, ou o projeto dela.

Sento-me no banco da praça que fica em frente ao hospital, pego meu telefone, abro o aplicativo notas e começo a escrever minhas dúvidas.

_Porque o 'chefe' de Eduardo me quer viva? Qual a relação que tenho com esse homem? De onde ele me conhece? O que eu fiz, ou deixei de fazer pra ele? Será que ele tem algo a ver com o ocorrido do ano passado? Será? _

Perguntas, perguntas e muitas perguntas surgem na minha cabeça, temo não poder responde-las.

Guardo o telefone no bolso de meu casaco, e resolvo apreciar a paisagem em minha volta. Avisto um casal, talvez de namorados ou são casados, não sei, apenas os observo. Eles estão de braços cruzados sentados no banco, ele segurava um copo, creio que de café, pois o clima estava frio, fazia sol mas o vento que soprava era frio, sua perna esquerda não parava de balançar, aparentando nervosismo ou incomodo com algo. Ela estava ao telefone, talvez conversando com uma amiga. Estou observando, quando do nada o moço se levanta e caminha em direção oposta a dela, ela para de falar ao telefone e corre em sua direção, eles discutem por alguns segundos, ele estava nervoso. Depois de alguns segundos de discussão um longo e demorado beijo e em seguida um abraço fervoroso. As pazes. Ela guarda o telefone e sorrir para ele, e ele corresponde o sorriso e mais um beijo.

Essa cena me trouxe uma linda lembrança.

~ Lembrança ~

"Vai ficar a noite todo grudada na tela desse celular?"

"Calma John, deixa só eu responder a mais esse tweet e já desgrudo daqui"

"Você disse isso a meia hora atrás Diana, já estou perdendo a paciência"

"Calma amor, é rapidinho ..."

Estávamos deitados na cama, John se levanta furioso e sai do quarto, continuo fazendo o que fazia, nem me importei, ele sempre fazia essas cenas. Mas depois de trinta e cinco minutos percebi que o havia aborrecido de verdade. Desço as escadas e vou em direção a varanda, sempre que estava com raiva John ia para lá, ele dizia que um ar fresco é sempre bom para esfriar uma mente esquentada. Ele sempre tem razão.

"Amor? Tudo bem?" pergunto sabendo que a resposta seria não.

"Diana, não é nem a segunda e nem a primeira vez que eu peço para você parar de mexer no celular, poxa ... será que você não entende que quando estamos juntos e a sós, quero que o momento seja só nosso, não quero compartilhar ele com ninguém, nem que seja com a porcaria de um celular."

"Desculpe, não queria te irritar. Prometo que não vai acontecer de novo."

"Sabia que você mente muito mal? Hahahhahaa. Não quero que você pare de fazer o que adora, sei que tem amigos com quem gosta de conversar direto, seja por SMS ou pelo twitter. Mas o que eu estou lhe pedindo é que quando estivermos juntos, você se desligue um pouco desse mundo e venha para o nosso mundo. Quando estou com você, eu esqueço que existe outras pessoas no mundo, esqueço de tudo. Porque estar ao seu lado é o que realmente me importa e é onde quero estar sempre, te amando, te dando carinho, te fazendo feliz. Te fazendo minha."

Uma lágrima secreta rola por minha face.

"Okay John! Eu vou fazer isso. Por nós."

Sentados no balanço que fica na varanda observamos a noite, ela estava linda naquele dia, o céu estava estrelado, parecia que todas estrelas resolveram sair e nos assistir. O vento que soprava era frio, fazendo minha pele arrepiar.

"Diana?"

"Oi John!"

"Eu amo você, me desculpe por algumas vezes ser esse chato egoísta e bobo. Tudo o que eu quero é te ver feliz. E disso não abro mão."

"Tudo bem amor, não é preciso se desculpar. Eu amo esse seu jeito bobo e egoísta de ser. Eu também amo você."

Um beijo.

Subimos para o quarto e nos amamos da forma mais intensa que se pode amar alguém, nossos corpos se tornaram um. E as estrelas que haviam saído para nos assistir, ainda continuam lá.

~ Fim ~

Enxugo uma lágrima que de teimosa rolou pelo meu rosto, essa é uma das lindas lembranças que tenho daquela época, época esta que as palavras dor, tristeza e sofrimento não existiam em meu vocabulário ou dicionário.

Sinto o telefone vibrar no bolso do meu casaco, o pego e vejo que havia chegado uma mensagem, era de Kate.

"**Olá Diana, estou feliz que já tenha saído do hospital, você deve estar mais aliviada, já não está mais em 'cativeiro' Hahaha'. Antes que pergunte, liguei para o hospital para saber como você estava, as enfermeiras me disseram que você já havia saído. Desculpe, por não estar aí, mas achei melhor assim. Despois do que aconteceu, não queria parecer que estava forçando alguma coisa. Bem, se quiser conversar, ou tomar um chá, sabe onde me encontrar.**

**Beijos K'**"

Precisava conversar com Kate, já tinha uma resposta, para dar a ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Qual será a resposta de Diana?<strong>


	9. Perdão

**Mais um capítulo para você, esse foi um parto. Boa Leitura**

* * *

><p>O sol havia se recolhido, estrelas já começavam a brilhar no céu. A brilhante e misteriosa lua já aparecera, mostrando toda sua beleza e grandiosidade. A noite não era fria, mas também não era quente, estava uma noite agradável.<p>

Caminhando pelo calçadão, observando as pessoas que por mim passavam, e perdida em meus pensamentos, avisto uma figura muito familiar, um rapaz alto, branco e de cabelos escuros, era Eduardo, ele estava conversando, ou melhor dizendo, ele estava discutindo com um homem muito mais alto que ele, moreno e muito forte. Paro de caminhar, me sento em um banco e fico ali, observando aquela cena e torcendo para que aquele cara desse uma surra em Eduardo. A discussão é longa, passados trinta minutos o cara vai embora e deixa Eduardo falando sozinho.

'Que droga, ele não apanhou' penso.

Eduardo se senta no banco e lá fica por alguns minutos, de cabeça baixa, passando as mãos no cabelo, de vez em quando levantava a cabeça para ver se ninguém o observava. Estava sentada a mais ou menos cinco metros de distância dele. Eduardo ergue a cabeça mais uma vez e é então que percebo que, Eduardo estava chorando, observo com mais atenção e meus olhos tiveram certeza, Eduardo estava realmente chorando. Se ele não tivesse quase me matado a duas noites atrás teria pena da situação e iria com ele para saber o que houve.

Certamente qualquer dia desse essa minha maldita curiosidade ainda vai me matar.

Levanto do banco onde estou e caminho em direção a Eduardo, a vontade que tinha era de espancá-lo até a morte, mas, por algum motivo essa vontade foi se esvaindo a medida que me aproximava de Eduardo. Sento-me ao seu lado, ele continua de cabeça baixa.

"Voltou para terminar o serviço?" Diz Eduardo. Seu tom de voz era de medo.

"Não Eduardo, eu não sou aquele cara" Digo

É então que Eduardo percebe que se tratava de mim. Ele levanta a cabeça e me olha atordoado, seus olhos expressam medo, triste e surpresa. Certamente a última pessoa que Eduardo esperaria encontrar ali seria eu. Seus olhos avermelhados e inchados de tanto chorar, podia-se ver ainda algumas lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. Não sou uma pessoa que se comove tão facilmente, mas, ver Eduardo naquele estado fez meu coração chorar e minha alma se alegrar. Antíteses. Outra pessoa em meu lugar teria feito totalmente o contrário, não é qualquer uma que teria a destreza de ir em encontro com alguém que a dois dias atrás tentou tirar-lhe a vida.

"Vo-você? O que faz aqui? O que quer aqui? Estás me seguindo?" Diz Eduardo

"Ora Eduardo eu tenho mais o que fazer do que está seguindo você, não acha? E não, eu não estava lhe seguindo, acabei de sair do hospital e resolvi sair para dar uma caminhada. E caso você não saiba passei dois dias internada e o culpado é você." Digo.

"Sim eu sei, eu sei que foi por minha culpa que você ficou internada. E o que mais me intriga é: o que você faz aqui? Digo, não aqui no parque mas aqui sentada ao meu lado, sabendo que tentei lhe matar, mas mesmo assim você está aqui. É Diana, você é mesmo uma louca."

"Estava fazendo essa mesma pergunta a mim mesma nesse exato momento, e cheguei a mesma conclusão que você, eu sou louca."

Na verdade eu não sabia e nem fazia a mínima ideia de o porquê ter ido ao encontro de Eduardo, mas algo aqui dentro me dizia que não foi em vão, que o nosso encontro não foi em vão.

"Vi você conversando com um cara, fiquei lhe observando e depois percebi que estava chorando, e numa mistura de curiosidade, pena e compaixão vim aqui, não me pergunte para quê, mas achei necessário vir."

"Curioso, muito curioso..." Diz Eduardo

"E o que seria curioso?"

"O fato de você achar necessário vir aqui. Porque tenho algo para te contar e não sabia como, no dia em que quase te matei eu teria lhe contado, na verdade estava indo falar com você mas você chegou e ficou querendo ser a 'tal'. Nossa Diana, como eu odeio isso em você, e estava com a cabeça cheia de problemas e precisava descontar em alguém, e você foi a sorteada. Bem, o que tenho para lhe contar é que ..."

Silêncio.

Eduardo baixa sua cabeça e fica observando o chão por alguns instantes. Passava suas mãos nos cabelos e lá fica por alguns minutos, de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão. Eu apenas o observo tentando entender toda aquela situação, primeiro o porquê de eu estar lá, sentada ao lado do meu 'quase-assassino' e querendo desesperadamente mata-lo por ter machucado, magoado Kate, e ao mesmo tempo lhe dar um abraço. Essa maldita antítese. Segundo, o que diacho ele tinha para me contar?! Afinal a minha curiosidade excede qualquer limite.

"Certo Eduardo, estou aqui, diga! Vou ouvi-lo" Digo já não aguentando mais, a curiosidade estava me sufocando.

"Não Diana, você não entende. O que tenho para lhe dizer, não pode ser dito, mas eu preciso que você saiba, você tem que saber a verdade. A verdade que ronda o acidente do ano passado. E provavelmente depois de lhe contar, serei morto."

O chão sumiu de repente, estava caindo em um abismo sem fim. O ar me faltou, minhas mãos suadas tremiam, meu coração estava preste a parar. Flechas pontiagudas atravessaram meu peito. Minhas pernas fraquejaram, uma angustia me envolveu. Meu Deus, o que ele sabia sobre o acidente? E como ele sabia do acidente? Poucas pessoas sabiam do que acontecera naquela maldita noite. Um desespero percorreu minha alma.

"O QUE VOCÊ SABE SOBRE O ACIDENTE, ANDE EDUARDO ME DIGA. MESMO QUE LHE CUSTE A VIDA, CUIDE! PARA DE ME ENROLAR E DIZ LOGO" Digo, melhor, grito, cuspo as palavras em Eduardo. Já não conseguia conter minhas lágrimas, aquele assunto mexia comigo de uma forma tão intensa que tentar contê-lo era algo impossível.

"Diana, por favor, tenha calma a PORRA DA SITUAÇÃO É COMPLICADA, SE EU TE CONTAR NÓS DOIS É QUEM MORREREMOS." Eduardo responde no mesmo tom que o meu.

Ele me segura pelos braços, e me senta no banco. Estava nervosa demais para ficar sentada. Eduardo olha tão profundamente dentro de meus olhos, que se demorasse mais um pouco ele comeria minha alma. Seu olhar é uma mistura de medo, tensão e carinho. Suas mãos deslizam pelos meus braços e vão de encontro com minhas mãos frias e tremulas. Ele as segura delicadamente, como se fosse uma rosa. Eduardo roça seu polegar na parte de cima de minha mão. A proximidade de nossos corpos é pequena, minúscula. Eduardo continua a me olhar, a tensão é tão grande que pode ser sentida do outro lado do mundo, e num movimento rápido e delicado Eduardo me puxa para um estranho, odioso, tenso, amoroso e estúpido beijo. Sua mão enroscada com meus cabelos, fazendo pressão, dando mais intensidade ao beijo. Sua língua percorre toda minha boca. Tento me desvencilhar mas alguma maldita força do 'além' me impede, uma parte de mim estava adorando aquele beijo e ansiava por mais outra estava enojada e queria desesperadamente que aquilo acabasse. E um pensamento me vem "Assassino, mentiroso e ganancioso." E em um rápido movimento me separo de Eduardo e dou um fim aquela situação profana.

"Que porra é essa Eduardo? Você enlouqueceu de vez?" Digo após a violenta separação de nossos corpos.

"Eu ... eu ..."

"EU O QUE EDUARDO?! ME DIZ LOGO O QUE VOCÊ SABE A RESPEITO DA PORRA DO ACIDENTE, ANTES QUE EU TE QUEBRE A CARA, SEU IDIOTA" Meus olhos ardem de ódio. Porque diabos Eduardo me beijou? Puta que pariu, a minha vida já não estava bem, agora piorou de vez.

"Diana, por favor você não entende ..."

"É Eduardo, eu não estou entendendo mesmo. Me diga, porque diabos você me beijou? Isso é algum truque? É alguma armadilha, um 'próximo passo'? É isso?" Digo um pouco mais calma, mas a vontade de esbofetear a cara de Eduardo até ela virar do avesso ainda era presente.

"Diana, ele nunca te mereceu, ele nunca te amou como eu, era tudo mentira, você vivia uma mentira, uma ilusão criada por ele. Meu Deus, porque deixei ele fazer isso com você, você não merecia ter passado por aquilo. Você poderia ter tido uma vida diferente, uma vida feliz, do jeito que você imaginava. Eu sempre fui egoísta, sempre pensava em mim em primeiro lugar, tudo era eu e tudo era para mim. Me desculpe Diana, desculpe por ter feito de sua vida um caos, uma guerra sem fim. Um inferno. Me desculpe." Diz Eduardo em meio a suas lagrimas, seu olhar expressava tristeza e arrependimento.

Se aquele abismo de meu pesadelo estivesse na minha frente agora, não hesitaria e pularia neste instante, acabando com tudo isso, pondo um fim a tudo. Já não aguentava mais. A vida nunca foi fácil, sempre teve pedras em meu caminho, mas agora já não eram mais pedras. Rochas, enormes e pesadas rochas.

"Ele? Ele quem Eduardo? Por favor, me diga de uma vez, já não estou mais aguentando esta situação ..." Digo. Minha voz soa tremula e melancólica.

'Deus, que não seja isso ... por favor! Que não seja' Penso

"Diana ... Você não se lembra, mas nós nos conhecíamos ... Sim Diana, nós éramos amigos, e dessa amizade uma grande paixão surgiu, me apaixonei por você. Mas ... despois do acidente do ano passado, você me implorou para esquecer, você me pediu para esquecer. E foi o que eu fiz, fiz você esquecer, fiz você esquecer de mim da nossa amizade, de tudo!" Diz Eduardo, a sinceridade em seu olhar me fez crer que o que acabara de me dizer era verdade.

Kate e Eduardo, apaixonados por mim. Minha vida se tornou uma piada.

Eu apenas o olho, não tenho palavras, mesmo se tivesse não saberia como usa-las. Eduardo acabara de deixar mais uma incógnita em minha vida, o que diabos aconteceu comigo?

Balbucio algumas letras, mas Eduardo não me deixa falar.

"O que realmente aconteceu no acidente do ano passado foi que ..."

Um barulho, como se algo tivesse explodido. Eduardo para de falar, ele faz uma cara de medo e dor, seus olhos esbugalhados estão vidrados em mim. E como em um empurrão Eduardo cai em meus braços, o levanto imediatamente e sinto algo quente escorrer por minhas mãos chegando aos meus braços, estou com Eduardo caído em meus braços, percebo então que o líquido quente que escorria era sangue. O sangue de Eduardo.

"MEU DEUS, EDUARDO, O QUE FOI ISSO ... SOCOOOORRO" Grito desesperadamente atrás de ajuda, mas não havia ninguém, só estava Eduardo e eu no parque.

Uma sombra atrás das árvores me chamou a atenção.

"Oi, tem alguém ai? Socorro, me ajude" Digo em meio as lágrimas

A sombra me movimenta, anda um pouco mais a frente e o dono da sombra diz.

"Você não pode saber a verdade, era pra você ter morrido naquele acidente, não tente descobrir o que houve, ou mais pessoas morrerão." Um tom grave, alto, essa voz vez minha pele arrepiar. Era uma voz masculina

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Fica o aviso Diana." Ele diz e some em meio a escuridão daquela noite.

Como ele sabia meu nome? Ele acabara de matar Eduardo. Meu Deus, Eduardo estava morto e por minha culpa. Eu sabia que essa minha maldita curiosidade ainda me mataria, só que nesse caso matou Eduardo.

Eduardo caído em meus braços, seu sangue estava em minhas mãos, minhas roupas estavam machadas de sangue.

"Eduardo ..." Essas malditas palavras fogem quando mais precisamos delas.

"Di ... a ... na ..." Eduardo diz.

Ele ainda estava vivo.

"Shiu ... não se esforce muito vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou ligar para a emergência ... o hospital fica só a alguns quarteirões daqui, aguenta mais um pouco."

"Não Diana, me deixe aqui. É o melhor que você faz ..."

"Não, não vou." As palavras saem como um último suspiro.

"Diana desculpe por ... tudo."

Sem um adeus, sem um abraço, sem um beijo de despedida, sem a troca de olhares, ou mesmo sem um aperto de mão, Eduardo se foi e dessa vez é para não voltar.

São quatro e meia da manhã, estou sentada em um banco de praça, a madrugada estava fria, chovia fino e o vento uivava em meus ouvidos, havia um corpo em meus braços, sangue por toda parte. E a única coisa que me vinha na cabeça era '_Você não pode saber a verdade, era pra você ter morrido naquele acidente ..._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some legends are told. Some turn to dust or to gold. (FOB – Centuries)<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Um beijo na testa para minha revisora linda, e muito obrigada por aguentar essa louca aqui todo dia. TIAMOTI 3'<strong>


	10. Cabana

Leiam este capítulo com essa música :: Carina Round - Monument

* * *

><p>"Nãããão ..."<p>

Acordo gritando, havia tido de novo aquele pesadelo, quando isso vai acabar? Olho no relógio são sete e meia da manhã, deito-me novamente na cama e decido que hoje não irei trabalhar, estou precisando de umas férias, preciso urgentemente de um descanso, sumir daqui, fugir dos meus problemas, ou melhor, tentar fugir. A vida ultimamente não tem sido fácil para mim, já não aguento mais carregar esse fardo. Primeiro Kate revela que está apaixonada por mim. Segundo, Eduardo havia morrido em meus braços, e por minha culpa, como poderei viver com isso?! Mas uma coisa é certa, não irei descansar até descobrir o que houvera acontecido ontem à noite no parque, descobrir quem matou Eduardo e o que aquele homem sabia sobre mim. Uma frase que Eduardo dissera não saia da minha cabeça '_Você implorou para esquecer, eu a fiz esquecer._' O que ele quis dizer com isso?! Mais uma pergunta para o meu vasto arsenal de perguntas que talvez nunca tenha respostas.

Pego meu telefone que estava em cima do criado mudo, que fica ao lado de minha cama, o ligo e uma mensagem havia chegado, era de Kate.

'**Diana, como você está? Estou preocupada, você sumiu. Espero que não seja pelo o que eu lhe disse no hospital, saiba que ainda podemos ser as amigas que éramos antigamente, sinto sua falta, falta de conversar com você, nem que seja só por apenas alguns minutos, enfim, sinto falta do que éramos antes. Então, estou preparando um jantar aqui em casa, só para alguns amigos, vai ser pouca gente, e gostaria muito que você viesse, sua presença é importante para mim. O jantar vai ser às nove e meia, irei lhe aguardar. Um beijo K**.'

Havia esquecido totalmente de Kate, muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, minha cabeça já não estava funcionando muito bem, acho que a qualquer hora dessas irei enlouquecer, e temo não ter cura para minha loucura. Kate deve estar achando que estou ignorando-a, mas não estou, bem que queria poder simplesmente ignorar e fingir que a minha vida é um conto de fadas e que no final terei meu '_Happy Ending'_. Ah como eu queria. Devia uma explicação a ela, uma resposta, não somente a ela, mas a mim também. Kate foi e é uma ótima amiga, eu realmente gosto de Kate, mas depois da revelação que ela fez, não sei, mas aqui ficou uma bagunça, Kate precisava de uma resposta, resposta essa a qual ainda não posso lhe dar.

Levanto-me da cama, vou em direção ao banheiro e pego minhas roupas que estão jogadas lá, ontem quando cheguei em casa o que eu queria era apenas me livrar daquelas roupas, daquele sangue, do cheiro de Eduardo que ainda estava em mim, queria apenas esquecer. Jogo as roupas no cesto de roupa suja e decido que hoje será um dia bom, por hoje, que só por hoje irei esquecer que a minha vida é um verdadeiro caos. Entro para debaixo do chuveiro, abro a torneira e tomo um delicioso e revigorante banho. Hoje tenho um encontro com Kate, ao qual não posso faltar.

* * *

><p>"Que droga, será que eu não tenho mais roupa pra sair?! Puta merda, já são nove e quinze eu ainda não tenho uma roupa pra sair, há, que se foda, vou usar qualquer uma mesmo" Digo tirando todas as roupas do guarda-roupa e jogando-as em cima da cama, estava mais do que atrasada, não gosto de me atrasar para encontros importantes.<p>

Decido então que irei de calça jeans, com uma blusa social que achei entocada no fundo de uma gaveta e ponho um salto médio. Kate havia dito na mensagem que chamaria poucas pessoas, acho que ela não se importaria se eu fosse assim.

* * *

><p><em>Dingdong<em>, o som da campainha ecoa, fico vinte segundos esperando para que alguém venha abrir a porta, e nada. Decido apertar novamente, quando estou prestes a tocar a campainha, a porta se abre, era Kate. Nossa, como Kate estava linda, usando um vestido branco colado que marcava todas suas curvas, seu comprimento era na altura dos joelhos, pequenos detalhes na parte de cima, formando um desenho ao qual não dei muita atenção. Seus cabelos enrolados em um coque caprichado, e uma mexa do seu cabelo estava solto na frente, deixando-a ainda mais linda. Seus olhos de jabuticaba estavam contornados com uma fina linha de lápis e seus lábios, ah os seus lábios, estavam pintados de carmim. Nunca tinha visto Kate daquela forma, sempre que a via ela estava usando uma calça jeans, uma regata sempre suja de café e seus cabelos amarrados em um desajustado coque. Mas a visão que tinha ali, era linda, simplesmente perfeita. Kate estava radiante, se Leonardo Da Vinci a visse agora, teria vergonha de Mona Lisa.

"Você veio, que felicidade, pensei que não viesse." Diz Kate, sorrindo como se estivesse ganhado um prêmio.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, fazendo um sinal de cumprimento e sorrindo em retribuição. Depois do que acabara de ver, palavras me faltaram.

Havia no máximo umas dez pessoas na casa de Kate, não reconheci nenhuma delas, nenhuma me era familiar.

"Vamos jantar pessoal, a convidada de honra acabou de chegar." Diz Kate em um tom de voz bem alto.

"O que? Estava me esperando chegar, para servir o jantar? E ... espera, eu sou a convidada de honra? Como assim, me explica isso Kate." Digo extremamente surpresa e sussurrando ao seu lado.

"Diana, depois do que você passou acho que um pouco de carinho não vai lhe fazer mal algum, e se eu te dissesse que o jantar era pra você, você teria vindo?" Kate vira para mim, e sorri depois de falar, nossa como eu adorava olhar aquele sorriso, nossos corpos estavam em uma estranha proximidade. A tensão podia ser sentida nos quatro cantos da terra. O que estava acontecendo?!

Mais uma vez, apenas assenti, e retribui o sorriso. Sentamos à mesa, comemos um delicioso jantar, havia vários tipos de comida, me surpreendi com tamanha variedade, depois de comermos fomos sentar na sala, abrimos um vinho, bebemos e conversamos sobre os mais variados assuntos. Os outros amigos de Kate até que são pessoas legais, extrovertidas e muito, muito comunicativas, exceto por uma loira que estava lá, ela era esnobe e me olhava como se eu fosse uma mendiga morta de fome. Toda vez que me aproximava de Kate ela chegava e a puxava para si, aquilo estava me aborrecendo. Não pelo fato da loira ser esnobe e sempre querer o centro das atenções, mas pelo fato dela querer Kate apenas para si. Estava com ciúmes de Kate.

Um pensamento me percorre a mente, na verdade uma lembrança e a frase que se destaca é "_Eu Amo Você Diana_". Por um bom tempo essas palavras ecoaram pela minha cabeça. Estou sentada em uma cadeira na cozinha que dá de frente a sala de estar, estou observando todos, alguns conversam sentados e tomando a quarta garrafa de vinho, outros estão lá fora fumando um "baseado" a loira foi tentar fazer uma "vítima", e Kate. Kate estava sentada na sala, conversando normalmente com uns 3 amigos, tomando seu vinho e sorrindo ferozmente. Seus cabelos não estavam mais amarrados em um coque, agora estavam soltos, livres para que pudessem ser comtemplados, admirados e invejados por todos que ali estavam, aquela cor me hipnotizava, podia sentir o cheiro doce que exalava deles de onde estava. Kate então levanta e anda em minha direção, em seu devagar e desajeitado modo de andar, seus cabelos dançavam em sua volta, seus olhos negros e gigantes vidrados em mim, como se eu fosse algum tipo de presa.

"Sozinha?" Pergunta Kate, fazendo uma cara de 'porque não se enturma?'

"Sim." Respondo bebendo um gole de vinho que ainda tinha em minha taça e secando-a.

"Porque? Vem, vamos conversar! Mais vinho?" Kate pergunta me puxando pelas mãos e me levando em direção a sala de estar.

"Não, não quero, aqui está melhor. Prefiro ficar aqui" Digo, puxando com delicadeza minhas mãos das mãos de Kate.

"Vamos Diana, eles estão aqui para te conhecer, eu não fiz uma propaganda enorme de você, para você me fazer essa desfeita, venha por favor." Kate, implora. Visivelmente embriagada.

"Kate, você sabe que eu não sou de muita comunicação, nunca fui na verdade, eles são pessoas adoráveis, adoraria conhece-los em outra hora, mas não agora, por favor! Você não entende!" Digo, minha voz soa em um tom desesperador, não estava em clima algum para "novas amizades". Não podia simplesmente ignorar que um homem havia morrido em meus braços ontem, bem que eu queria poder esquecer, temo que essa terrível lembrança me presiga para sempre.

"Tudo bem Diana, não vou forçar você." Diz Kate entristecida.

"Obriga.."

"Já que não vais para a sala, vou ficar aqui lhe fazendo companhia, não é bom ficar sozinha" Diz Kate após dar um pulo, como se tivesse tido a melhor de todas as ideias, e interrompendo meu agradecimento.

Kate pega um banco e senta ou meu lado, conversamos, bebemos, comemos algumas sobras do jantar e rimos. Algumas pessoas já estavam indo embora, a primeira a se retirar foi a loira esnobe, ela havia conseguido a sua "vítima", logo depois dela ir, os outros também foram, um à um, saindo, e no final restou apenas eu, Kate e algumas garrafas de vinho.

Nós duas extremamente bêbadas, depois de umas oito garrafas de vinho, tivemos um pequeno dialogo.

"Sabe Kate, não que eu ache você feia, pelo contrário tenho inveja da sua beleza, desses seus cabelos vermelhos, do cheiro doce e perturbador que eles têm, de como seus olhos me hipnotizam e de como o seu sorriso me devasta. Tenho inveja disso." Digo totalmente embragada, mas consciente do que havia dito.

"Hahaha, eu amo você!" Diz Kate.

* * *

><p>Minha cabeça rodava como se estivesse em um carrossel a duzentos quilômetros por hora, parecia que o mundo estava sendo sustentado por ela. Meu paladar estava amargo, meu estômago doía, uma vontade incessante de vomitar até que todas minhas entranhas estejam fora de mim, meu pescoço doía, não podia mexe-lo sem que uma dor desagradável viesse junto com o movimento, meu corpo estava dormente como seu eu tivesse ficado em uma única posição por muito tempo, estou deitada, tento me levantar, mas uma pontada de dor muito forte me fez parar no meio do caminho. "Puta que pariu, que dor é essa, nunca mais eu bebo vinho!" digo em voz alta. Decido mais uma vez me levantar, até que consigo, fazendo muito esforço mas consigo. Tento abrir meus olhos, mas a claridade que havia no lugar me impedia, meus olhos ardiam e doíam, tenho mais uma vez, só que agora coloco minhas mãos na frente fazendo um tipo de proteção contra as luzes, dessa vez consigo enxergar, "que lugar é esse?" Me indago internamente.<p>

O lugar não era a minha, ou muito menos a casa de Kate. O local era feito de madeira, duas colunas no meio, quatro janelas, duas de cada lado da cabana, de jeito nenhum aqui é uma casa, é pequeno demais para uma casa. Uma porta na frente, algumas cadeiras, uma mesa no centro da cabana, haviam objetos pendurados no teto, não consegui reconhecer o que eram. Uma lareira na parte esquerda da cabana, ela estava acesa.

Levanto de onde estou deitada, e vou em direção a porta, minhas pernas estão fracas e quase não aguentam o peso do meu corpo, tive que por algumas vezes me segurar em alguma coisa para não cair. Chego a porta e para minha sorte estava trancada e pelo lado de fora, decido ir a janela, já que não podia sair dali queria ao menos saber onde estava. Olhando pela janela e não acreditando onde estava "oh Deus isso só pode ser piada, e das totalmente sem graça" penso. Um arrepio percorre minha espinha. Uma floresta, estava em uma cabana no meio da floresta.

"Onde diabos eu estou e quem foi que me trouxa pra cá" Digo em voz alta. Ainda pendurada na janela.

"Eu"

Aquela voz, reconhecia aquela voz, sim eu reconhecia. Olhei para ver se meus ouvidos não estavam enganados. Kate.

"Kate? Porque você me traria pra cá? E como você me trouxe? Está uma confusão, me explica isso por favor!"

"Certo Diana, vou lhe dizer, mas sente aqui, você ainda está muito fraca por causa da droga que pus na sua bebida."

"Você o que?"

"Sente que eu já lhe explico."

Kate vai até a mesa, pega uma jarra e um copo, enche o copo com água e traz até mim, fico meio receosa em pegar o copo e beber a água, mas estou com muita sede e minha cabeça está preste a explodir, pego o copo e bebo toda a água.

"Kate ... o que é isso?"

"Diana, me desculpe, de verdade, me desculpe. Eu não queria, mas não tive escolha."

"Do que você está falando Kate?"

"Não consegui mais viver sem você, depois do que houve no hospital pensei que nunca mais iria querer me ver, e isso me deixou louca, depressiva. Diana eu preciso de você." Diz Kate, seus olhos estavam tão arregalados e vidrados que Kate parecia uma psicótica, naquele momento tive medo.

"Kate ... eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas acontece que pra mim também é, foi tudo tão de repente e eu não tive sequer a chance de pensar ..." Digo, minha cabeça ainda dói.

Sinto o chão girar, o teto está girando, tudo está começando a rodar, o que diabos tinha naquela água?

"Diana, só me diga que sente o mesmo." Diz Kate segurando minha mão, e se aproximando de mim, deixando a distância que nos separava mínima, minúscula, tão pequena que um mosquito não conseguiria passar por ali.

"Não vou mentir, sinto uma atração, sempre que estamos próximas meu corpo entra em um tipo de tensão que falta explodir. Mas não quer dizer que a ame, desculpe Kate, não amo você." Digo deitando na cama, já não conseguia ficar com a cabeça levantada, estava tudo rodando, estava perdendo o controle sobre meu corpo,

"Okay Diana, já ouvi o que queria ouvir." Diz Kate sussurrando em meu ouvido. Nossa, aquilo fez minha pele arrepiar, meu corpo estava prestes a explodir, a tensão era grande demais.

E em um rápido e preciso movimento, Kate deita em cima de mim, desabotoando minha blusa e beijando meu pescoço. Eu não luto contra, afinal não tenho forças para tal. Ela termina de desabotoar minha camisa, e eu me xingo mentalmente por não estar com um lingerie mais bonita. Ela arranca minha camisa, e põe suas mãos em meus seios, apertando-os com destreza, por cima do sutiã, que ela rapidamente arrancou de meu corpo. Seus lábios saindo do meu pescoço e descendo rapidamente para meus seios, abocanhando um dos meus mamilos com voracidade, enquanto uma de suas mãos aperta o outro, arrancando gemidos profundos de mim. Deus, como eu estava adorando aquilo. Usando sua mão livre, ela pega meus cabelos e os puxa, facilitando seu acesso ao meu pescoço. Ela vai subindo dos meus seios até meu pescoço novamente com pequenos beijos, e leves chupões, chegando à minha orelha, mordendo o lóbulo rapidamente, com força, e sussurrando um "Eu te amo, Diana" que me deixou completamente molhada. Puta merda, essa mulher vai ser meu fim.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava adorando tudo isso, eu estava amedrontada, cansada, com raiva de mim, por estar adorando aquilo e minha cabeça girava. "O que essa mulher quer de mim? Essa louca." Indago mentalmente. Ela abre minha calça e coloca uma mão dentro da mesma, acariciando meu clitóris por cima da minha calcinha, fazendo com que todos os pensamentos que existiam em minha mente se esvair. Cacete, fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia assim, tão... viva. Essa vadia sabe me excitar.

"Tão molhada... Mal posso esperar pra te fazer gozar na minha boca..." Ela diz em meu ouvido, sua voz quase um sussurro, fluindo pelos meus nervos. Puta que pariu, isso foi sexy pra caralho. Ela arranca minha calça, juntamente com a minha calcinha, e seu olhar encontra o meu. A face de Kate espelhava luxúria, seus olhos estavam vidrados, como se estivessem beirando a loucura. Ela finalmente solta meu cabelo, e põe as duas mãos sobre os meus seios, apertando e girando meus mamilos, beijando minha barriga descendo cada vez mais. Minha respiração irregular, quando ela finalmente chega onde eu tanto a esperava. Eu já desisti de lutar contra, agora eu só a quero onde eu tanto preciso. Essa vadia vai me fazer gozar. Aqui. E agora.

A boca aveludada dela passa lentamente pelas minhas coxas, com lambidas, mordidas e beijos, até que ela chega ao meu clitóris, chupando-o, e arrancando gemidos que eu não sabia que existiam em mim. Ela chupa, lambe, beija, morde, isso tudo enquanto brinca com meus mamilos. Eu posso enlouquecer, o mundo pode acabar, eu só quero que Kate continue ali, sua boca enviando arrepios por todo meu corpo, e eu consigo sentir claramente o prazer fluindo pelos meus nervos. Ela não pode sair dali. Essa puta tem que continuar. Eu não sei se aguento a tortura que vai ser se ela sair dali. Uso o pouco de consciência restante para levar uma das minhas mãos para o centro das minhas pernas, meus dedos se entrelaçando com os fios ruivos do cabelo de Kate. Ela percebe meu movimento, e move uma de suas mãos dos meus seios para a minha entrada. Apesar dos meus esforços para mantê-la onde ela estava, ela levanta a cabeça, e eu olho diretamente pra ela. Ela só sorri, olhando fixamente para mim, e passando a ponta do dedo indicador na minha entrada. Ela estava me provocando, e eu estava gostando disso.

"Você ainda vai gritar meu nome hoje, Diana, ah você vai..." Ela diz, sorrindo perversamente, enfiando o dedo indicador dentro de mim. Eu grito, um grito longo, agudo, desejando mais, cada vez mais... cacete, agora ela voltou a me chupar, e eu sinto ela enfiando dois dedos dentro de mim, movendo-os cada vez mais rápido, enquanto sua língua percorria meu clitóris. Eu não tinha mais forças para me segurar, meu corpo se movia contra a minha vontade, a boca e os dedos de Kate nunca me soltando, até que meu corpo se convulsiona, no orgasmo mais intenso da minha vida, enquanto minha boca abre, gritando seu nome...

KATE.

* * *

><p><strong>E AGORA, OS AGRADECIMENTOS:<strong>

Quero dedicar este capítulo, para a pessoa mais linda e perfeita deste mundo e a quem eu amo incondicionalmente, Wanda Werneck. Meu amor, obrigada por aturar essa chata todos os dias, que sempre quando lhe envia um capítulo novo, fica lhe perturbando por revisão, hahaha'  
>Obrigada pelo MELHOR GRATINO DA MINHA VIDA! Puta merda garota, você me fez gozar.<br>PS.: eu não gratinei com a Wanda(_bem que eu queria_), ela escreveu o gratino, seus pervertidos! Hahaha'  
>Enfim, muito, muitíssimo obrigada!<br>EU TE AMO PORRA! OBRIGADA POR TUDO, TUDO MESMO.

(corações azuis, e um beijo na testa)


	11. Aviso

Aviso aos meus queridos leitores que a fiction entra em hiatos. Não que eu esteja sem inspiração, pelo o contrário, estou mais que inspirada. Eu mais do que ninguém quero saber o que vai acontecer com Diana, ou porque Kate fez aquilo, será mesmo que ela é louca? Ou será parte de um plano? Não sei ...

Ainda temos que saber, o que aquele cara queria com Diana, ou melhor, o que ele sabia do passado, que é tão ruim que alguém morreu só porque ela estava tentando entender.

O que será que Eduardo quis dizer com "você pediu para esquecer".

Meus Deus, ela sofreu algum tipo de lavagem cerebral? Não sei!

hahahhaha

De verdade me desculpem, eu sei que são muitas pontas soltas, mas não se preocupem, logo logo elas serão amarradas, e vocês iram entender o que de fato aconteceu com Diana.

* * *

><p><strong>Obrigada a quem leu e a quem deixou reviews, Jonas você é um lindo *-*<strong>


End file.
